


Daughters of Darkness

by SomeStoryWriter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Daughters of Darkness - Freeform, Gangs, Gen, Halestorm - Freeform, House Party, Human Names, Party Crashing, Songfic, female nations - Freeform, hetalia creations challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeStoryWriter/pseuds/SomeStoryWriter
Summary: Written for the Hetalia Creator's Challenge, with as prompt the song Daughters of Darkness by HalestormErika is enjoying herself at a house party when things go wrong. Her gang is there to help.





	Daughters of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Overview of human names used:
> 
> Erika: Liechtenstein, Eliza: Hungary, Natalia: Belarus, Anya: Ukraine, Mei: Taiwan, Manon: Belgium
> 
> And then of course for the guys, Alfred: America, Gilbert: Prussia, Mathias: Denmark

Erika looked down at the red cup in her hands. The whole drinking alcohol thing was exciting already, but she would have preferred to know what was in her cup. It looked like water, but already her head was spinning and there was a mild nausea creeping up on her. Was this the mysterious vodka she'd heard about?

"So, I heard something about you being in a girl group or something?"

Erika's eyes shot back up to the blond she'd come for. Alfred, one of the most wanted jocks in the school, had personally invited her to his house party. She'd been so nervous to go, and even more so when he pulled her aside. He wanted to get to know her, he'd said. It was like a fantasy come true…

"We're called the Daughters of Darkness," she said. Was she supposed to take a sip from the alcohol? Or would drinking it be uncool?

"The Daughters of Darkness?" he asked, a slight chuckle in his voice. "What kind of group is that?"

"We hang out, and we travel, and we have sleepovers…"

There was a louder chuckle. Erika briefly wondered if she wasn't being mocked. But Alfred wouldn't do that to her, right?

"The more girls the merrier, I always say. Why don't you invite them over?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." He moved closer. "You know, I've been wanting to talk to you for the longest time."

"You have?"

"Yes. I've been having a bit of a crush on you."

Erika nearly crushed the cup in her hands.

"I'm so glad you could make it here tonight." He leaned in closer.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Was her crush about to kiss her? Relax, she told herself. Act cool. She waited while he came closer, closing her eyes and lifting her face to meet his.

Then there was something in her face.

She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Alfred doubled over in laughter. There was something resembling shaving cream on his hand, and she realized that was what was sticking to her face now.

"She totally fell for it!"

"Alfred?"

Gilbert and Mathias jumped out, startling Erika. "Look at her face!" Gilbert snickered. He came at her with a handful of confetti, and before she could stop him, he threw all of it onto her face. The paper stuck to the shaving cream.

Mathias was busy taking pictures of her with his phone. "You should frame this one."

"You should have seen her face!" Alfred said, still laughing. "She thought I was going to kiss her!"

"Send it to everyone!" Gilbert said.

"Wait, no!" Erika came forward. "Please, don't send it!"

"Too late!" Mathias held up his phone.

Erika's stomach dropped to the floor. Everyone would see her like this. The thought made her want to throw up and she had to get out before it would happen. She dropped her cup on the floor and ran to the door.

"Oh, come on! My mom will kill me if she finds vodka on the floor!"

She wasn't hearing him. Everyone had seen the picture and some were even taking pictures themselves as she made her way through the crowd toward the backyard. Once there, she leaned over the bushes and threw up.

She sank to the stone terrace, her back against the wall. What was she going to do now? She couldn't go back inside there… Was it too dramatic to change schools? Or at least not go until this died down?

She took out her phone, encased in a violently pink cover with glitters and cat ears on the top. Yes, it was probably time to go home. She dialed the number.

"Hello?" There was a lot of noise going on in the background.

"Eliza?"

"Erika? Is everything okay? Everybody, shush, it's Erika!" The background went quiet at once.

"I want to go home…"

"Did something happen?"

"I don't like parties anymore…"

"Stay where you are. We're on our way." She hung up.

Erika hugged her knees to her chest. She hoped they'd be here soon…

* * *

Erika heard the sound of the motorbikes. She knew it like no other. She looked up when two heavy boots walked up to her. "Natalia?"

"How's it going, girl?"

"Everyone's so mean. I want to go home."

Natalia crouched down beside her. "Is that shaving cream?"

"And confetti…"

"We should clean that off. You know where the bathroom is in this place?"

"Yes, but… Everyone will see me again."

"We'll shield you."

Eliza, Anya, and Manon came around the corner as well. "Who did this to you?" Anya demanded, crouching down as well.

"Alfred…" Erika started sniffling.

"Oh, poor thing. Don't worry, he will pay for it."

"Let's get her to the bathroom," Natalia said.

They helped her up and together they entered the house.

The party was still in full swing, but some people turned to look at the company that had just walked in. Four girls, dressed in black, their leather jackets spelling out their name—the Daughters of Darkness. And there, in the middle of them, was little Erika.

"Move," Natalia snapped when a group of guys was too busy staring to step aside. They made a path to the bathroom, shutting the door behind them once they were there. The conversation downstairs was all about them now.

Manon made quick work of the shaving cream, using one of the expensive towels from the cabinet.

"The curls we made still look beautiful," Elizabeta said, brushing Erika's hair aside so it wouldn't get shaving cream on it.

"They do?"

"Yeah. It looks good on you."

Erika perked up a little bit. "Alfred didn't even notice them."

"But he's a jerk. And he'll pay for what he's done."

"And his friends too?"

"All of them."

"Yes!" Erika wiped her tears away. "He did tell me it was okay to invite you guys."

"And right he was."

Anya held up a leather jacket. "You mess with one of our sisters, we crash your whole party. It's the law, we can't help it."

Erika giggled as she slipped into the jacket. "You know, his mother doesn't want him to make a mess of the house."

"I like the sound of that," Eliza said.

"He freaked out over me spilling vodka."

"He gave you vodka?" Anya asked. "You're too young to drink."

"I thought it was water."

"Alright, that's it. This is war now."

Eliza whipped out her phone. "I'll tell the others to come inside. And then we'll have some fun."

The guests looked up when more girls with leather jackets poured into the house. One of them attracted the most attention: an Asian girl with flowers in her hair and a massive back tattoo visible from underneath her cropped tank top. She entered the room with a baseball bat.

"Mei?" Erika asked. "You're out of jail?"

"They couldn't find evidence."

"Awesome!"

"Mei," Eliza said, "can you get this party started?"

"Sure. Here, hold this." She handed Erika the baseball bat. "I'm sure you know where he keeps his sports awards."

"I do!"

"Go on, then. Make me proud."

Erika ran upstairs with the bat.

"We're all ready."

"Excellent. Let's get to it."

Mei spat out her chewing gum on the designer carpet and walked over to the table. She rolled her shoulders, grabbed the wood, and flipped the table over. All eyes were on her at once. Some shifted uncomfortably, preparing to leave. "Now, who of you wants to dance?"

Anya grabbed the vodka and poured it out over the TV. Eliza turned the music way up and high fived Natalia after the latter threw a vase into the dishware cabinet, shattering them both. "I always hated posh houses," she growled.

"What the hell is this?" Alfred and his posse appeared at the top of the stairs. "This is my house!"

Manon climbed the stairs, lighting a cigarette. "And that's our sister you're messing with."

"What? Who?"

Erika ran out of a room, dragging the heavy baseball bat behind her. "I got them all!"

"What? What did you do to my trophies?!" Alfred ran into the room she'd come out of. "I'll kill you!"

Manon wrapped an arm around Erika's shoulders. "If you want to get to our sister, you'll have to get through us first."

Erika looked up at the cigarette. "Can I have that too?"

"No. Don't ever start." She put the cigarette out on the staircase, burning a hole in the oak wood.

Alfred came at them, but Mei caught up with them. "Oh, you're a tough guy? You want to fight?"

"I wouldn't do it if I were you," Erika said to Alfred. "She's good."

"I can handle some girl!" He tried to grab Mei, but she evaded him and took his arm into a tight hold. With one move of her leg, she had him on the ground, unable to escape.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Erika cheered.

Mei blew a strand of hair out of her face. "My old man taught me a thing or two." She took Alfred's phone and gave it to Erika. "Have fun."

Erika looked over the balustrade. She threw the phone down, and it landed straight into a bowl of punch. "I did it!"

"Nice shot," Manon said.

She turned back to Alfred, wanting more. "I want him to say sorry."

"Who? Alfred?"

"Yes."

Mei grabbed Alfred's arm tighter. "You heard her."

"Go to He—ouch!"

"Apologize. Now."

"S-Sorry…" Alfred whimpered.

"Now throw him in the pool!" Erika said, bouncing with excitement.

"Alright, into the pool with you." Mei pulled Alfred up and dragged him down the stairs, Erika and Manon following behind. A lot of the guests had escaped before it got too bad, others were staying to watch the chaos unfold. Alfred's friends were nowhere to be seen.

"You're insane!" Alfred shouted.

"A little insane. A little misunderstood." Mei put Alfred on a desk chair. "Who would like the honor?"

"Me!" Erika grabbed the back of the chair.

"I'll help too," Natalia said. "We want him to make a good splash."

Eliza grabbed her phone to start filming. "Go ahead."

They started running, pushing the chair forward while Alfred screamed and tried to get out, but not knowing how to do so without crashing onto the stone. They let go at the last moment and the chair flew over the edge of the swimming pool, crashing right in the middle of it.

"We did it!" Erika cheered, watching Alfred come back up, his glasses lost somewhere in the water.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Mei said.

They headed to the front of the house where the once stylized bushes were now burning like torches. Anya emptied a bottle of wine on the white front door and threw the bottle into the garden.

They got onto their motorcycles, the sounds of them revving their engines enough to wake up the whole neighborhood. "Hop on up," Eliza said.

Erika climbed behind her on the motorcycle. "I can't wait to have one of my own."

Eliza chuckled. "You'll need a license first."

"I know. I'm already saving up."

"We can help."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're our sister, motorcycle or not. We'll always be there for you."

She smiled and hugged Eliza from behind.

* * *

They stopped a few houses away from where Erika lived. "That was awesome," she said, climbing off the bike. "Best party ever."

"Glad to hear you enjoyed it," Eliza said. "Don't let anyone walk over you the way that Alfred boy did."

"I won't."

"Good. And if he ever bothers you again, just give us a call."

"Will do!" She went around the group, hugging and saying goodnight. "I'll see you all tomorrow!"

"Finish your homework first, though," Anya said.

"I will."

"And no skipping class."

"Nope." She yawned and pulled her jacket tighter around her.

Eliza smiled. "Hurry. The sun will come up soon."

"Bye!" She hurried to her house.

The girls waited until Erika was safely inside. "We could have gone harder on that boy," Mei said. "This is our sister we're talking about."

"She's satisfied, though," Manon said. "That's all that matters."

Mei nodded and turned her bike around. The rest followed, and soon the street was filled with the sound of their engines as they rode away.

And with that, the Daughters of Darkness disappeared into the night.


End file.
